Amaze My Heart
by xoMusicisLifeox
Summary: October was never Mitchie's favorite time of year...that was all about to change. Oneshot smitchie. Previously xCantxTakexMyxEyesxOffxYoux.


I know this is kind of late to be posting this, but I originally had it posted on my JBFFA account as a Jonas fic, but I decided I wanted to put it up here. Hope you like it! : )

* * *

Once again it was October and while it was definitely a good time of the year for Mitchie's family farm with all the business they got it was not good for. Probably sort of strange, but Halloween was always a big deal in her town. It wasn't Christmas or Easter that her town went all out for. No, it was Halloween that they chose, and while as a kid it was exciting every year, once she hit high school it lost all flair and instead only became a symbol of her loneliness.

Throughout the months of September and October the town hosts countless fairs, haunted houses, hayrides, and well quite honestly any other fall activities out there. Of course, they all add up to the town's biggest event, the All Hallow Night's Eve Ball which is of course a must.

The problem was that the dance was also known as the biggest couple event of the year, even bigger than prom and Mitchie had never had someone to go with…well besides her family. That's not to say she hadn't dreamt of going with a certain someone, but that certain someone was her best friend Shane and things could never go anywhere there. Sure, she'd never asked him, but he had always been the opposite of her. Day and night is a way you could compare them. Where he was taller she was petite, and while he had black hair and a slight olive tone to his flawless skin she was blonde and fair-skinned with the added freckles on her face. But the differences didn't end there. No, he was the wealthy town boy while she was the farmer girl from the outskirts of town. He was outgoing, popular, and athletic, where she was shy, was one of those kids that was only known by connections, and she was incredibly bookish. The only thing they had in common was their taste for music. Sometimes it amazed her that they were still friends but hey, those bonds you make while sharing crayons in kindergarten are inseperable. No, it would never happen.

It was all this and more that Mitchie pondered over as she sat on the fence near the end of her families farm just watching the sun set.

Before the last rays could completely set however she gave a long sat and shoved herself off the fence, wiping her sleeves on her ripped jeans before unrolling the sleeves of her blue fleece shirt as she walked through the brisk evening air back to her house.

She was however in no rush to return, finish the night's homework and endure another day of her classmates all talking about who they wanted to go the dance with, who they were going to ask, or who they were going with. It was just one big rainy parade for her day in and day out. She couldn't escape the torture wherever she went. And besides, there was no doubt in her mind that Shane would be getting the countless invitations that he did and she would have to stand on the sidelines once again watching as her chance of ever being one of them slipped further and further away.

* * *

Dragging her feet Mitchie slumped to her locker before school, dialed her combo, and exchanges the books she needed to before closing the door. There was however a surprise when she closed it and she jumped, startled as Shane's frame appeared leaning against the lockers next to hers.

Rolling her eyes she gave him a light tap on his arm as he smirked at her, pulling away from the lockers. "Isn't it a little early to be messing with me Mitchie?" she asked him.

Shrugging his shoulders he wrapped her in a quick hug before pulling away, one arm still around her shoulder as they began towards their homeroom, they were in homeroom and most of their other classes together. "Just messing with you Mitch. You know I love you." He exclaimed unknowingly causing her heart to speed up even though she new that that wasn't how he had meant it.

Mentally scolding herself she pulled herself back to reality and replied, "Yeah, Love you too Shaney."

Scrunching his nose in taste he looked down at her whining. "Must you always call me Joey?"

Laughing she nodded. "Of course."

Sighing he shook his head as they walked into homeroom.

By that point it wasn't considered an uncommon sight, seeing the two glued at the hip. In fact, it was actually more uncommon when they _weren't_ together. They were nearly inseparable and many wondered why they had never gone further than being best friends.

* * *

By the end of the day Mitchie couldn't have felt more out of place within the crowd of her fellow peers. Everywhere she'd turned during the course of her day there was some happy couple it seemed.

Blowing her fringe out of her eyes in exasperation she settled herself in front of her locker grabbing her books before heading out to Shane's car as was the normal routine after school since he'd gotten his license. What she didn't expect was a lone orange rose to fall out of her locker. Looking around her curiously she bent down to pick it up. Upon looking at it closer she noticed a single black ribbon with a small white card tied to its end.

Gently pulling of the ribbon her brow wrinkled in confusion as she read the one word printed on it.

_Wait._

Her expression still puzzled her feet unconsciously carried her out of the school towards the senior parking lot until she was leaning against Shane's car waiting for him to get out.

She was, in fact, so immersed in her bewilderment she didn't even notice Shane approaching the car until his shadow fell across the paper. It was only at that point did she snap out of her trance…well, sort of.

Gesturing his head to the note and rose in her hand as he unlocked the car and opened her door, Joe was the first to speak. "What's that?"

"I..I'm not…" sure she confessed taking her seat and uttering a quick 'thank you'.

Walking around to the driver's side he hopped in and started up the car and began pulling out of the parking lot before resuming their conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a rose and note from someone, but it only says wait. No name, or any symbol. What am I supposed to be waiting for anyway?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he responded shrugging his shoulders before his tone took on a more teasing tone. "Looks like someone's got a secret admirer."

Blushing she slouched a little in her seat. "Me? I don't think so."

Confusion crossing his features he turned his attention away from the road and towards her face for a moment. "Why not?"

"Come on Shane. Since when have I ever had anyone remotely interested in me? If it weren't for you I'm pretty sure no one would even know who I am."

"Don't say that." He responded his tone slightly angry. "You're a wonderful person and you should never sell yourself short."

"You're delusional." She responded as he pulled up in front of her farm. Grabbing her bags she let herself shouting back behind her, "Call me tonight."

* * *

Mitchie once again in shock. Upon having gotten home she found another rose on her front steps, this one pink in color and with it's own cryptic message.

_Change is in the air._

Obviously it was a little more reasonable than her other message, and most definitely longer, but that didn't stop the questions in her head. First she was supposed to wait for something, but she doesn't know what. Now, she was being told something was going to happen, yet she had no clarification as to what. The only thing she was sure of was her confusion.

Sighing she placed her books on the small white desk opposite the foot of her bed and right in front of a large window that overlooked the fields behind her house. It was her favorite view, and she often climbed out of her window to sit on the roof and be alone with her thoughts without having to walk through the fields.

As she began to climb out she nearly missed crushing yet another rose, which was purple this time. Reading the message she looked up in shock out over the fields behind her house her eyes resting upon the one thing she was in search of.

_Find your way to the center of you corn maze. There you will find something waiting._

Upon spotting it she scrambled to her feet, the paper forgotten as she headed towards her destination, the purple rose now laying also forgotten with the orange and pink one's one her desk.

* * *

Slightly out of breath from running to the field Mitchie stopped and bent over at the entrance of the maze as she attempted to regain her breath.

Once she had done so she immediately raced into the maze, glad she knew the paths to follow to get to where she wanted. Quickly letting her feet carry her she soon found herself in the center of the corm maze where her family had put a few benches and small little fountain. In the center of it all lay a red rose that seemed to draw her in as if hypnotically.

Quickly bending down she picked it up before standing up in surprise as someone cleared their throat behind her.

Turning around suddenly she nearly dropped the rose in surprise as she found Joe standing behind her.

"Shane?"

Putting his hands in his pockets he rocked nervously back and forth on his feet while nodding his head. "Yeah."

Tilting her head to the side she looked at him questioningly. Speaking silently her words still sounded loud in the silence between them. "What do your notes mean?"

Biting his lip he grabbed her hand and sat her down on the nearest bench. "Well, I know this could completely screw everything up, but this may be the last chance I have to do this so I figured I might as well take advantage and get up the guts and…I'm rambling aren't i?" he stopped as she nodded her head and gave a small giggle. Chuckling to himself he continued. "What I was _trying _to get to was that I want to take you Mitchie with me to the All Hallow Night's Eve Ball as my date."

This time she did drop the rose as her hands flew to her mouth in surprise. "Me?" she gasped from behind them.

Moving quickly to cover his tracks he spoke rapidly one again. "Well yeah, I've sort of liked you for a long time now, but I realize you might not think of me that way and you can totally say no if you want to, I understand, just please whatever happens can we still be friends.

Shaking her head he took it as her response when she explained moments later that she was shaking herself out of her shock. "Shane…of course I'll go with you! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?"

Looking at her, shock in his eyes as he registered her response he spoke slowly, as if afraid it was all a dream. "No, I do know that I've been waiting too long to ask you. "

Smiling she wrapped him in a bear hug while exclaiming, "Oh! This is the best day ever!"

Chuckling he lifted her head from his chest with his finger so he could look into her eyes. "Not just yet."

"Wha-" she started, but she was instantly cut of as he kissed her slowly yet caringly before pulling away and placing one last piece of paper in her hands.

_Be my girlfriend._

Kissing him this time her only response was mumbled words against his lips. "I won't wait any longer.

* * *

Years later Mitchie Grey looked back on this moment back on this moment and realized that that was the day that October became her favorite month. And October only continued to get better. After they had graduated college Shane had proposed to her on the night of their five-year anniversary. A year from that day they were married, and two-years and week later they welcomed their daughter Rose into the world. Looking across from her to the arm chair where her husband of 10 years sat she whispered lovingly to him, "You amaze my heart."

* * *

**I didn't pick the color of the flowers for the kicks, I picked them because of what they represent. If you'd like to know, go here proflowers dot com/flowerguide/rosemeanings/default dot aspx**


End file.
